


Tony Stark accidently got a son (and he has no complaints)

by artsyleo



Series: Tumblr prompt writing [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, Missing Scene, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tired Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyleo/pseuds/artsyleo
Summary: "You call them bad decisions, but I just call them decisions."Tony and Peter are the best father-son duo ever fight me.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr prompt writing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559737
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Tony Stark accidently got a son (and he has no complaints)

Tony Stark had never been one for children, until the little ball of chaos named Peter Parker had broken into his life.   
Granted, Tony hadn't known the kid long, but he liked to think they had formed something of a bond - they had at least got past Peter's *ohmygoditstonystark* phase, without too many incidents, and they worked together most weekends now, either with Peter joining him in the Labs or Tony travelling downtown to take Peter out for dinner. Either way, Peter seemed to have let his guard down just a little, no longer tense and nervous when he was around Tony. He'd taken that as a good sign - not that he knew much about teenagers.   
Tonight was one of the nights in which Peter came up to the Avengers compound, and the two of them would work into the small hours on something or other in the lab, safe and happy in their companionable silence. May had had to take on another shift that weekend, and so Tony was responsible for Peter.   
Since Tony had met Peter, he'd known him to be a quiet, energetic kid, with a brain to rival his. They worked well together, bounced off each other in a way that Tony hadn't with the other Avengers; they didn't have to talk politics, or saving the world, or the next big mission, they just worked side by side, quiet banter bouncing between them. Of course, they'd had their arguments - Peter was well known for having a self-sacrificial streak to rival anyone's, which didn't do Tony's heart any favours - but the two bounced off each other like father and son (a thought that hadn't left Tony's mind). 

"You call 'em bad decisions, but I just call 'em decisions, kid."  
"That... Doesn't sound like sound logic."   
"I'm Tony Stark, logic doesn't apply to me."   
"... Right. And how is it you manage to successfully lead the Avengers without them all dying once a week?"   
"Oi, cheeky. I'll have you know I'm a great leader."  
Peter gave a slight giggle at that, and then gave a great yawn, before quickly covering his mouth, hiding from Tony.   
"You tired, kid? What time is it?" Tony asked, giving a sharp inhale when the clock beside him read 3am. "Jesus, you better get to bed, Spider-kid, before your aunt kicks my ass."   
"Nooooo, please, I'm not even tired," Peter whined, followed with a yawn.   
"Yep, come on now, off to bed with you."   
Peter just huffed as Tony dropped his tools, practically dragging Peter up the stairs. He couldn't help but feel a small amount of fatherly affection for Peter when he flopped down into bed, gazing tiredly up at him.   
"Okay, since it's my fault you're up so late, I'll let it slide *this once* that you haven't brushed your teeth, but no more, okay Mister? And don't you dare wake me up before midday!"  
Peter giggled again, his eyelids already drooping. "Fine, Mr Stark, now go'way! M'tired."   
Tony laughed at that, backing out of the room.   
"Goodnight, Spider-kid."   
"Mmm, g'night dad." 

Peter was obviously too tired to notice his slip-up, but Tony couldn't help the stab of pride that ran through him. Somehow, he'd adopted himself a kid. And he had no problems with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist.   
> This is probably gonna show very clearly the fact that my avengers knowledge is almost purely from fanfic but omg I adore Peter Parker so enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Ya bro Leo


End file.
